CLASH OF THE TITANS
by muvilv
Summary: It was an ancient world absent of darkness. Absent of despair. Guided by a single light. With its power to save or destroy our world, all will seek its secrets and the only one with the power to control it. Incomplete
1.

CLASH OF THE TITANS ****

CLASH OF THE TITANS

__

A SAILOR MOON PREQUAL 

BY JZK

Sailor Moon is based on original KODANSHA comic book 

by Naoko Takeuchi

Sailor Moon is copyright to 

TOEI ANIMATION CO., ltd. 1992

Sailor Moon, Sailor Moon characters, their respective names and likenesses are trademarks of TOEI Animation Co.

****

Author's note: I made some changes shortly before I loaded this story. Please let me know if you see any discrepancies. Thank you. Enjoy!

PROLOGUE:

THE SILVER MILLENIUM

Hundreds of years ago there was a time where the Earth and the moon lived in a time of prosperity and peace called The Silver Millennium. The Earth was guarded by a kingdom on the Moon known to the people of the Earth as the Moon Kingdom. The society of the citizens of Earth was composed of different kingdoms from different cultures throughout the world. It too, however, had one kingdom to which all the smaller kingdoms showed their allegiance. 

The kingdom of Triode, under the wisdom and leadership of King Endymion ruled the Earth. He had several sons but his eldest, by the name of Prince Endymion II, was to succeed him. He was the crown prince and the most high ranking knight of the court, guarded by the most elite of his soldiers who swore their life to fight along side him and protect him and their world. They were also his truest friends, raised together since they were but mere Pages. 

King Endymion was proud that his son had eagerly embraced his duties of the royal court but at the same time never forgetting that the people always came first and foremost before his duties. "You must love the Earth and therefore love all its people. Remember, son, people want to be led, not ruled. You must understand this difference." So, the young prince grew providing the Kingdom's protection to the other states, while his father guided them in the diplomatic matters. 

Now that all the planet's kingdoms had united, felt there was no need for a strong military disposition. They had pulled out of areas heavily guarded to show those countries their goal was to gain an alliance through discussion and diplomacy, not through militaristic methods. Many kingdoms were established since the early age of man, and had suffered the wrath of wars from the ancient times. This new age would finally allow all their people to live without the threat of more wars and suffering. They were a legion; together the Earth was strong and united.

The Moon kingdom too was led in much the same manner but by a Queen called Serenity, descended from Selene, the Goddess of the Moon. Queen Serenity guarded over the Moon and over the Earth at night through her peace and harmony. Her duties were to solely protect the Earth from darkness with the powers of the light in her crystal and the prayers in her heart. She was never allowed to visit the Earth physically, but travel over it at night during the full moon, bathing the Earth in a heavenly glow. She too had a child, a teenage girl by the name of Princess Serena. The young princess was just as fair and beautiful as her mother and often gazed down at the Earth yearning to explore its many wonders. But the only place she was ever allowed to explore the Earth was through her studies and stories her mother would educated her in. Someday, the princess too would have to bear the duty to guard over the Earth.

"You must be strong for the Earth." Her mother would say, " The true powers lie not within the Imperial Silver crystal, but within your heart. But be careful, because just as love inside your heart can protect the Earth, doubt and fear can cause it to become unstable and unprotected from outside forces who would want to take advantage of Earth's many powers. It can weaken our kingdom and its position among the other planets. The crystal will feed on your life force and use it to fight off any impediments you might be feeling at the time. This crystal is very powerful. So powerful that it can save an entire planet, or destroy it completely. Only your heart can decide."

So, in this manner, the queen would pass along the knowledge given to her by her own mother through many centuries. Until one day, the queen loved the princess so much that she had decided to give her daughter a special present. She would take Serena on her travels over the Earth as a lesson in her many duties that would await her. It would be a day that would change the life of the young princess, and all of mankind, for all eternity.

****

CHAPTER ONE

THE NIGHT AND THE MOON

On her very first trip over the Earth, the princess swayed from her mother's path. A garden bathed in the moon's night attracted her eye and so she traveled over to the greenery where something caught her eye. It was a young handsome soldier sleeping under a tree deep within the beautiful garden guarded inside the royal kingdom. He looked as if he'd been watching the moon for quite some time as he lay on his back on this still and starlit sky, and fallen asleep. It was the glow of his handsome features as the moon shone on him that attracted her. He seemed so peaceful, like a little child sleeping. She didn't know whether she'd ever get to see the handsome prince ever again, so she stepped onto the earth and walked over to where the prince lay against the bark. She picked a flower as she knelt down beside him. Gently she leaned down and placed a kiss upon his cheek. The princess then left leaving the rose she had plucked on the prince's chest.

While Princess Serena ascended back to her home on the moon, somewhere on a far-away planet a girl in a red flowing floor length dress and long black hair gasped as her eyes flew open all of a sudden to the fire before her. "There is a disturbance upon the sun's surface." She spoke as she redirected her attention to the dark sky above her. "A dark shadow lingers." Her violet eyes stared wide eyed, "These dark shadows are bigger, than anything I've ever known." She panicked, "This is not good." 

Back on the moon, when princess Serena finally met up with Queen Serenity again, she was faced with a disappointing and harsh lecture. But still, Queen Serenity was not angry with Princess Serena because she knew her daughter loved the Earth more than anything. This encounter only exited the innocent princess even more. 

But her daughter's love for the Earth only cause her free and reckless spirit to be magnified that much more. This, the queen understood. She also understood some of the dark truths of the world below. Therefore, Queen Serenity had long before ordered that the princesses of the other neighboring planets had been prepared well enough to become an elite group of warriors. But these warriors would not be just any ordinary group of soldiers. They had a duty greater to that of their own kingdoms, or their own lives. 

Passed down to them from the ancient ones. Their assignment would be to guard over the princess of the moon and her heart with their own lives if they had to, and from outside forces that would want to take over the Earth and the Moon. That was the destiny and fate of these young princesses. 

Princess Serena was glowing with joy and wanted more than anything to share her news of the handsome prince she came across her travels with her mother. It was a good thing she no longer would have to wait till social gatherings or special occasions to visit with her friends when she was little, that now they would always be by her side. 

But Minako, the princess of the planet Venus was given the responsibility as leader of this elite team of soldiers. "We have been and always will be your friends, princess. However, there may be time when I will not be your friend but Sailor Venus, the commander of the Sailor Soldiers. I took an oath on my own blood to protect you from harm, and that is what I shall do first and foremost, because you are my friend and I love you. The gods strictly forbid communications between the Earth and the Moon. I'm sorry Princess Serena, but you can never see this prince ever again." The guardians of the princess saw to it that the princess had a soldier outside her chambers at all times.

This only saddened the princess, so she took it upon herself to see to it that she could see her prince once again and whenever she wanted to. So she turned to the only other person that had been a constant in her life. A young lady that had waited on her every morning, night, and whenever the princess's needs would call on her. This young woman, by the name of Winter, had been by Serena's side since they were girls. Serena would share her dreams and love of the Earth to Winter and how she'd hoped that someday she'd find a handsome prince to be by her side and Winter a gallant knight. Their many conversations would be spent discussing things only girls shared in secret. It was Winter who Princess Serena first confessed of the handsome soldier she discovered on her first travel to the earth and how she wanted to see him again. The young princess felt at ease that confiding to her things like these that she felt had prevented her from confessing to her guardian friends due to their positions and duties to protect her.

Winter was raised as the kingdom's royal maiden to the young princess and was not tied to the duties that of a warrior. The Queen had taken the dark-haired child in when her parents were killed in a tragedy. The Queen had felt sorry for the child and had taken her in under the protection of the Moon Kingdom and raised her along side Serena and the princesses from the other planets. 

But Winter did not share the same beliefs as the other girls. When Serena confessed the young prince to her, she saw a new light spark in the princess. Since then, seeing her friend so sad whenever she looked at the Earth, knowing the young princess could never truly explore her burning desire, had caused Winter to disagree in many of the laws that governed the Moon Kingdom and the planets. It made her angry. It was a sad fate that the princess could never love the prince on the same blue earth she loved so much due to her duties. The earth held so many hopes and possibilities, the princess would tell Winter. But because Winter was only a maiden to the princess, she felt powerless to change the laws. However, if the princess truly loved this prince, love would find a way, she'd reason. 

The commander then had approached Winter upon learning that she'd been speaking to the princess about her prince. "I know it is wrong to keep love apart, but, the laws forbid it. Her presence on the Earth may cause unease among the people. No one must see the princess on Earth. Besides, there are people on earth who aren't kind toward pretty young girls. It's a dangerous world down there. Her heart must guard over this planet someday. We must protect her heart from all of humanity's darkness. I love her too Winter and I want her to have this love just as much as you do. But we cannot endanger the lives of the people of the Earth and the Moon because of one girl's desire!"

"Begging your pardon commander. But, her heart is her strength. We must not underestimate her power. She will find a way with or without you or me." Winter peered up into Venus' eyes demanding a response.

"I am well aware of the power of her majesty's heart and that of the silver imperial crystal," Venus fumed as she continued, " as well as her tendency to disagree with any order she does not approved of. But, the consequences for breaking the sacred laws will be our doom! We cannot allow for history to repeat itself again." A silent moment passed between the two girls and they glared at each other. Then, Venus broke the silence and ordered Winter to ensure the princess did not falter from her path and travel to the Earth alone to see the prince, since Winter was the one always by her side. "There will be a soldier outside her chambers at all times. Failure to fulfill your duty as Iinstructed will result in grave punishment and you will be banned from the Moon Kingdom, do you understand?" Venus sternly commanded.

"Yes, commander. As you wish." Winter replied and knelt down in acceptance. Deep down, Winter knew what she had to do, but her mind would fight against it. Many times when the princess looked down upon the Earth, Winter could see the pain in her eyes and feel it in her heart.

But Winter loved her friend, so much so that one day she could bare no longer to see her friend in so much sorrow. Winter had repeated in her mind what Venus had said_, "We must protect her heart from all of humanity's darkness." _"Yes commander" Winter had said to herself, "I will follow your orders, just as you instructed."


	2. 

CHAPTER TWO ****

CHAPTER TWO

SEALED FATE

Seeing how it was better to fulfill the princess' desire then to let her sorrow consume her heart, she organized for the princess to be able to sneak out of the palace and travel down to the Earth to meet the prince. They would sneak out at night when everyone was asleep. Winter would have one of the other blond maiden rests in her bed, while she traveled to the Earth down with the princess to guard over her. She was no warrior like the sailor soldiers, but would give her live if meant saving the princess.

****

Meanwhile, the prince on Earth was mad with desire upon the encounter with the beautiful angel. For the prince was not asleep when the princess had come down, but had closed his eyes to listen to the stillness of the night. Since then, he'd searched all over the kingdom for the woman who had taken his heart. Every night, he'd go to the gardens and placed a rose under the tree where he had fallen asleep in hopes that the young woman would appear again and remember. 

The King was very pleased to see his son had finally found a woman worthy to be his Queen someday. But little did the King know that this love was forbidden. That the laws that governed the heavens and the earth would not allow a Moon citizen and an Earth human to fall in love, much less live lives together. 

From long ago, this law was established to protect the humans and earth from tribulations. In the ancient days, gods and spirits would fall in love and mate with humans. But, that only lead to wars and fight for control and power in the heavens and on the earth. It would cause the worlds to clash and brought chaos to everyone's hearts. The Earth would fall into darkness. Cities would be burned, families separated, and many lives would be destroyed. Like it did for many centuries after all the gods had been punished for their deeds against the earth they were supposed to protect. But instead had used it to gain power and position. So, the descendants of the ancient ones calling themselves, The New Order, established laws that would protect the spirits of the heavens and humans on earth from unnecessary wars. 

But even the very laws and The New Order they established was too fated to end in tragedy. This was because in a garden on Earth, and in a palace on the moon, two hearts beat in rhythm across the sea of sky. One was gazing at the awe of the moonlight, the other down at the big blue Earth. It was a forbidden love; one they didn't know existed and couldn't understand. Couldn't even stop it even if the Gods or the King had imprisoned them for it. What they knew in their mind contradicted what they felt in their hearts and both yearned for a release. But there was only one thing that one could do to achieve that kind of release. 

The gallant knight knelt among the gardens, his cape cascading in the wind behind several bushes. His midnight blue eyes narrowed at the rose resting in the same place she came to see him. Now, perhaps he would find her the way she had found him. He felt the burning in his heart getting stronger and stronger to a point where it would drive a man to insanity if he let it. He wanted to cry out loud that perhaps his voice would find her way to him. Her eyes, the way her two blond tails flowed down passed the length of her ivory dress. He couldn't stand it anymore. He was about to open his mouth, when a white flash caught the corner of his left eye. 

Pale satin flowed through the darkness of the brushes and trees. The light of the moon shone through it and accentuated her every curve and motion as she stepped into the clearing. She looked like and angel, light creating a halo around the blond pigtails and her petite figure. He wanted to run and embrace her, but for the moment he'd study her graceful gesture. Her delicate hands held out slightly in front of her. Her fingers separated and awaiting the object in the distance. But, he'd bide his time.

She stopped and looked down at it her expression as if she was a deer alarmed by a predator lurking in the shadows. The realization finally had occurred to her that he knew of her. Somehow, he'd seen her that night. She stopped a foot from it and turned her head around hoping to catch a glimpse of him. He was probably here in the garden watching her, but where? She panicked slightly, her palms sweating. Her heart beat faster and further up her throat. 

This was the moment that fate would decide. It wasn't too late; she could still turn and walk away unharmed from that undiscovered world that's been taunting her. But once she picks up that rose it will be an acknowledgement of everything that feels right inside her even though her mind screamed not to throw caution to the wind. Her chest tightened as she studiously gazed at the object before her. Finally her decision was made as she knelt down and reached down for it. Nothing on earth or on the moon would ever be the same again.

As tip of her middle finger and thumb touched the stem, a swift motion caught her off guard and she started to straighten up and back away. But her reflexes weren't quick enough the escape the strong grip he held on her tiny wrist.

"No, please, don't go. I'm not going to hurt you." The deep soft voice said. He wouldn't let go now, not after finally finding her. Not after the many nights in the cold, the rain, and long hours he'd sat out in the bushes night after night, his heart aching, waiting for the beauty that would never come. "I've been waiting for you. Perhaps all my life. Please don't leave me." He replied slightly desperate now.

She turned her face away from him as her body froze in front of his steel chest armor. "No, we mustn't." She wanted to remind herself more than to him. She could feel the burning passion between them refusing to look at him in the eyes she knew she'd loose herself in and the nerve to turn and run. She turned her head down before her studying his metallic midnight blue breastplate her dress blowing between them. She felt her body being pulled forward by the force of his arm that still held a firm grip on her hand. His other forced her chin up to meet his smiling face. That's when she saw it. The same deep blue of the Earth, shone in his eyes. She knew then, that no matter what happened from then on, she'd always be safe in his eyes. 

He let go of her right hand and wrapped his muscular arm around her tiny waist pulling her closer. Her warm body pressing against his, he couldn't contain it any longer. This was the moment he'd been waiting for and nothing would stop him now. He loosened his grip on her chin sensing her uneasiness and touched her cheek, his thumb grazing her lips. 

She felt scared for a moment. She'd never been down on the Earth alone except that once. She'd never known an Earth citizen before. Although she knew he sensed her panic, but at the same time she felt safe in his arms. She'd wanted this as much as he wanted it. She closed her eyes, as she felt his warm breath on her lips and for a moment he paused that way for what seemed an eternity. Her heart beat faster and faster in anticipation, the fire burning between their lips. At that moment she didn't know what surprised her more, the fact that she pushed herself forward and pressed her lips to his, or the fact that she didn't feel scared anymore. 

The dark figure leaned against the bark watching the couple embrace in their moment of peace they finally had found. She felt joy in her heart for her friend. But something inside her just didn't feel right. Perhaps if the prince didn't look so handsome and if he didn't look at the princess with such desire and passion in his eyes, she wouldn't feel the ache in her heart. But she couldn't help it, and she couldn't stop it. She didn't want the tears that were welling in her eyes, and with all her might she forced them back. She frowned harder and tightened her cold expression. A part of her felt joy of seeing her friend with the knight she'd been longing for. For it was something only literary scholars write of in fancy sonnets. A fairy tale comes true. 

Or was it something else, something she didn't understand. But one thing was certain: It hurt deep inside her heart. She felt a sharp pain as if someone had taken a dagger and dragged it across the wall of it. She wanted that fairy tale for herself as well. Was it wrong to feel that way about your friend and her new love? Was it wrong to want what they had? She'd shared beds with many men, many times, searching for that love and here it was just within her grasp. Except it wasn't hers to have. 

But now wasn't the time to be thinking of her own feelings because the princess had finally found peace inside her heart. She felt a relief as if her mission had been accomplished. _'I must be strong. These feelings inside of me will only bring about more trouble for the princess.' _The young maiden decided for herself. The long wavy hair obscured the moon from her sight as she turned away from the couple and dropped down to the ground. With her back resting against the bark she pulled her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them dropping her forehead to her arms and took a deep sigh. 

So in this manner, the princess would meet with her prince on the nights of the full moon. Winter would escort the young princess, always hidden in the shadows to ensure no one would see them. But through these visits, Winter found that she could not rid herself of her desires. Standing there, all she could do is listen to the stillness of the night and the soft voices of the two lovers as they engaged themselves in their guilty pleasures. She'd stand there each time watching them, watching the surroundings listening to any disturbances that might indicate an intruder. 

But her gaze would always return upon them, and especially him. He was so handsome as the moon bathed him in its splendor. The light on the dark armor flickered with his every move accentuating his strong arms. The way those muscular arms held her fragile form and caressed her soft hair. The smile upon his lips radiated his face like it could light up the entire garden. His dark hair dancing in the breeze. Her favorite was when the princess would lie underneath the tree and the prince would lie next to her propping himself up by his elbow. He'd lean down on her showering her with tender kisses. 

The torture of being made to stand there and watch and not embellish in that what they shared. Why was she chosen to suffer in this way? She brought it upon herself, for her friend, she'd remind herself. Or, was she doing this for herself? Her fear of never sharing that love with a man, of being left all alone struck a sense of panic and urgency within her. Her love for her friend soon was clouded by her desires for the prince and the love that the couple had found. Perhaps it has never been the kind of love shared between friends all along. Perhaps it was something more, like envy. 

It's true; the princess was indeed very beautiful. But it was the beauty in her heart that attracted so many people to her. She had always been especially kind to Winter, and there she was in the distance with her prince in all her glorious splendor, how it hurt.

But again, Winter tightened her expression to the point where the muscles in her face stung slightly. Her feelings mustn't cloud her focus of her duty to the princess. One moment of weakness may endanger the princess' life. Each time the young maiden looked in the direction of the couple she would focus away from them on purpose. She'd focus on the owl sitting on the branch above them, or the leaves dancing in the breeze, but always keeping her peripheral view of her surroundings. 

One night as she studied the prince and the princess embracing in each other, she listened to their soft voices in rhythm with the night sounds. "You did not come alone? Your friend is here?" The prince would ask concernedly.

"Yes, of course Endymion. She is there behind that tree." The princess turned and smiled back at her friend. The prince looked up at the long dark haired girl dressed in untraditional attire for a lady, the prince thought to himself. She looked more like some sort of spy sneaking in or a warrior. But the prince understood why as he continued his study upon the girl who was leaning back off to the side of a tree in the distance, eyeing the two out of the corner of her eyes. Although the prince trusted his princess, he felt uneasy all of a sudden at Winter's dark studious gaze as it narrowed upon him. He nodded down once, and she nodded back in return. He finally looked back down at the beauty in his arms.

"We shouldn't be doing this." The prince finally whispered softly as he leaned in down and nibbled in her ear.

"Why?" The princess asked innocently.

"Communications between our two worlds is forbidden." The prince attempted to remind the princess as he raised his head and faced the hurt look on the princess' face.

"Yes." She replied solemnly looking down, "It is the way of The New Order. We mustn't fall in love-" Her voice was caught off as the prince pulled her closer to him and interrupted leaning down into her again.

"Too late" he whispered as he leaned down, closed his eyes covering her lips with his own. 

Winter turned away crossing her arms. Through the icy glaze upon the moon_, _she tried to hide the excitement the prince had caused her when he eyed his dark blue eyes into hers. _"Why do these feelings torment me? When shall I finally be free of them?"_ Then she dropped her head down as the breeze finally picked up slightly and chilled her bare arms. 

Then, her silent moment ended abruptly by the rustling of leaves in a nearby bush. Her head shot up in the direction and she slowly raised herself and crouched down brushing the dirt of her dark pants. She crawled on her hands and feet about the trail as if she was a lioness stalking her prey. Then she saw him. 

A young squire had sneaked into the gardens and was sneaking a peak at the couple from behind a bush. As she crawled from behind him, she reached for the dagger on her side. With a swift motion, her free hand covered his mouth while at the same time the point of the dagger dug into this back. The youth convulsed and arched his back, but she forced him down to the ground on his side. She kept her grip on his mouth firmly while digging the dagger deeper inside his chest cavity the warm fluid bathing her hand, "Die…" she whispered, "…No one must see the princess on Earth. Those are my orders." When the body felt still, she pulled the dagger out slowly then silently taking the bow and arrow from the young boy's hands. She placed it on the grass next to the body then wiped her dagger clean. 


	3. 

CHAPTER THREE ****

CHAPTER THREE

ECLIPSE OF THE HEARTS

King Endymion had become angered and alarmed the next day when he learned that one of his youngest sons had been murdered on his own territory. The King immediately closed off the borders and asked that no one leaves or enters the kingdom's premises until the perpetrator was found. 

Most of the citizens understood and obliged the king's actions. But to some, it had indicated that the King did not trust his own people. The killer may be lurking within the castle walls and not outside of them, some of the people would gossip. If that were true, it would indicate that his position and control over the royal court was weakening. The King, of course, would never show his own weakness or that of his people to his own citizens. The King probably had ordered his men just to go find some poor soul to calm the people nerves and bring this matter to a close as quickly as possible. After all, whom would you believe first as a killer, the poor beggar dressed in rags or the King's royal guard? Meanwhile, the princess was in distress and in fear for the prince's life, thinking someone was trying to assassinate the King's royal bloodline. Furthermore, she was saddened that she would not be able to make her visits to her prince for a while and she soon fell into a state of depression. But as far as the princess herself knew, no one even her closest friends the sailor soldiers knew of this prince yet, except for her and Winter. 

But Venus soon became suspicions of Winter and believed that it was her error in judgment that caused the princess to fall into such despair. So, Venus soon confronted her of it in Winter's own private chambers.

"Carelessness will only bring you to your judgement if the princess is harmed!" Venus fumed bitterly at the girl she shared many happy moments with once along with the other girls in the recent past. 

"Forgive me commander." Winter solemnly knelt before Venus, "I should have been more observant of the princess' welfare."

"Explain yourself!" Venus ordered.

"There was an intruder in the gardens. He had seen the princess. I was following your orders. I do not believe I made an error. But I did not know he was the King's youngest son. He was an obstacle. As a result, the King had closed all borders off to his kingdom until the killer is brought out."

"I see, so that is the source for all her majesty's sorrow." Venus fumed underneath her breath, "Look at me!" She growled, her hair framing her face as they hung down. Winter as hard as she could glared into Venus's eyes with bitterness. But even so, she couldn't hide it from the love goddess herself. At that moment Venus saw the hidden conflict inside Winter's eyes and she gasped. _I'm sorry, I have no choice, _the commander decided_._

"This is your final warning. I may be your friend, but now I am the commander first sworn to protect the princess. You may be as careless about your own life as you wish so long as the princess is in no danger of her own life, the lives of the citizens of the moon, and especially that of the royal court! The people of the Earth must not know about her powers and that of the Imperial Silver Crystal! 

"Furthermore, Sailormars recently informed me of dark shadows lingering around the earth. Perhaps even from the very Kingdom her prince reigns. The Queen is hard at work attempting to locate the source of this darkness. Not even her crystal and her prayers have been able to repel it as of yet." 

"May I speak freely, commander?" Asterelle asked coldly.

"You may" Venus replied bitterly. 

"Then perhaps you should have carried out the order yourself! Aren't you the one chosen to be her guardian?" But Venus would not reply to Winter's uncalled for accusations. Because at that moment the answer appeared in Venus's eyes before they shut firmly. Venus' head began to lower slowly to her chest. But then, she opened them back up and glared silently back at Winter. "As you wish, Sailorvenus. I will not endanger her life or the lives of her royal court sworn to protect her. I am not a warrior such as you and the sailors, but a mere maiden. However, I will find this darkness that threatens our world on my own, and I will destroy it. It won't come near the princess."  
"I am giving you one last chance. You fail again; not even the Queen herself will be able to spare you from your punishment!" As she turned away, Venus had then softened her tone and her expression talking to her as she would to a dear friend, "Winter, I know you understand this, but for the record I must say it. Her heart is pure of love and innocence. It would be scarred forever if anyone were to take advantage of it. I will do whatever it takes to protect that! " The commander exclaimed.

With that, the dark haired girl raised herself and turned her back towards Venus. Then she lowered her head as she spoke in a low tone, " Goodbye…Minako. As of today, I can no longer be your friend." 

"Yes, I know. Goodbye…Winter." As soon as Venus had left Winter's chamber, she was met with the other three soldiers.

"Is she?" Mercury asked worriedly.

"No, Mercury. Her life is spared, for now. I have given her one more chance." Venus replied her head hung down as if in shame. "What I am about to do, I cannot ask you to join me. I am the leader of the Sailor soldiers and this order was mine, therefore I will be the one to bare the burden of the punishment. I must meet with the Queen and speak with her myself."  
"I am sorry you feel that way Venus, but I am Princess Amelia from the planet Mercury. My duty is to protect my kingdom and its people against anyone wishing to take advantage of it. This mortal man may have intended to kill the princess herself and perhaps the rest of us." As Venus raised her head, she noticed that Mercury was no longer Sailormercury, but had changed from her blue uniform to her royal blue gown.

"No uniforms, no orders." Jupiter replied as her uniform dematerialized from her sailor outfit to her pale green flowing gown.

"Do you think this prince can be trusted?" the princess of Mars asked suspiciously.

"You must remember. The princess' heart is pure, and she loves this man with all of her life force. I trust the princess and therefore we must trust this prince." Princess Minako replied as she changed into her royal yellow gown.

"The princess is naïve and would redeem the ones exiled to the Negaverse, if she could!" Raye sarcastically exclaimed, "She finds love in the most demonic of all creatures! What makes you think he's not one of the minions sent from the Negaverse to exile us for breaking the sacred laws? "

"You are correct, Princess Raye. We do not know this Prince of Triode. He may very well be intelligent and cunning in a way by trying to woo the moon princess in order to expand his own kingdom and control of the solartary system. However, I found this in Winter's chambers yesterday morning when I tried to locate her for the princess. I had Mercury run some tests on it." Minako revealed an arrow with bloodstains as it materialized in her hands; " The young son of the King was the bearer of this arrow. Mercury's test's revealed his matter and fingerprints and its various patterns scattered about the base and tip of it."

"The King's youngest son meant to kill his own brother? So even the highest kingdom is dirty and fowl!" Jupiter exasperated angrily.

"Perhaps not, Makato. The young squire may have meant to kill the princess herself. Obviously, someone feels threatened by the King's kingdom, the Moon kingdom, or both. He may be in league with a secret society neither unknown to the King himself, nor his eldest son. Remember, Makato" Minako turned and eyed Jupiter's princess, "the King and the crown Prince are engaged deeply in the diplomatic matters of the planet and demilitarizing the world and realigning states throughout the earth. That is their focus."

"Then perhaps the young squire merely felt envious of his brother and with him out of the way, he'd be the one to succeed his father instead of Prince Endymion?" Amelia turned to Minako questioningly.

"Perhaps you are correct and…" Minako turned her attention to Amelia sighing deeply, "… maybe he, or someone else, just does not believe in this new era his father and brother are trying to create. Some mortal men and women believe that complete pacifism is merely an illusion and that if a kingdom or system of rule becomes too powerful it will still only lead to corruption, as the system of our ancestors became once, remember? Perhaps that is what this young brother felt, and when he saw the prince with this princess of the moon, he felt that this union would allow the Kingdom of the moon to cease control of the planetary kingdoms on Earth. Thus allowing the heavens to once again reign control over the planet, as it did long ago."

"But, that is outrageous! We do not rule the people, nor have we ever done anything but to give to the people what they sought" Jupiter irritably exclaimed.

"Whatever the reason, this is my doing. I started this. I allowed Winter to go down with the princess to visit with the prince for the princess own well being. I asked her to break the sacred laws so the princess' heart would not be consumed in despair and darkness." Venus continued as she attempted to control the crack in her voice, but failed. " I asked her, a dear friend who's not even a sailor soldier, to do this." Her eyes filled with tears, " with her very own life, and she just looked into my eyes and said 'As you wish' as if she'd been the one sworn to protect Princess Serena and not us!" 

Venus stopped and took a deep breath as she continued, gaining the strength back in her voice, "We all could learn a valuable lesson from our friend. She's willing to sacrifice her own happiness to protect her and our kingdom." Princess Minako looked upon her three friends with a smile. "Thank you all. I am very grateful to have friends that would bare this burden by my side. But, I executed this as Sailorvenus, therefore, I must confront Queen Serenity as Sailorvenus." With that Minako changed into Sailorvenus and walked away. 

When she finally confronted the Queen, she had explained all that had happened with the princess since her very first visit with the prince, " I feel as though this is my fault, Sailorvenus. Do not blame yourself. My little girl has always loved the Earth since she was a young child. It was bound to happen sooner or later. Besides, I feel partially responsible for this since I allowed her on my travels over the earth." 

"The sacred laws have been broken, I will serve the punishment on behalf of my soldiers." Venus replied as she knelt before the regal Queen her long ivory gown flowed passed her and the long staff and a half moon at the tip of it with the silver crystal resting inside. 

"No, Venus. We are about to face some very dark times and your soldiers need a leader. I cannot afford to loose skilled warriors right now. Your punishment will be to serve along side the princess, as the leader of the soldiers through these dark times, as well as myself." The Queen replied to the commander solemnly. The Queen was still concerned though, for her daughter as well as the welfare of her kingdom. The Queen had decided that she would meet with the King of this kingdom herself. She felt the King needed to know himself of the situation and what her Kingdom had learned of his son's involvement. Since the sacred laws had already been broken, the Queen felt it was in the best interest of both Kingdoms to work together diplomatically to bring out anyone who may want to bring about the demise of both of their kingdoms.

In the meantime Venus had approached the princess regarding Winter's recent actions. "I'm afraid Winter can no longer be assigned to you, your highness."

"No, Venus please! Punish me, I will confine myself to my chambers, I have to sacrifice my desire to see Endymion for his own safety and now you want to take another person I love away from me!" The princess cried. She felt heaviness in her heart. She wanted to avoid conflict as much as possible but it always seemed to linger in the shadows like a storm waiting to break. Living her carefree life is all she ever wanted for not just her, but for everyone on the moon. But now she felt powerless to avoid the conflict inside her mind and her heart. "I need her, especially now. Like you she's our… friend." She wept softly.

"I did not come here to cause you more pain...Serena." As Venus sat down by Serena's side on her bed, she put an arm around her pulling her head down to her chest. She wanted to at least embrace the weeping girl as a friend now, not her commander, her pained face burring in her hands. At the sight, Venus blamed herself inside for all the sorrow the princess was experiencing. She shut her eyes firmly and embraced the princess, a lone tear escaping down her cheek. "Go ahead. It's ok to cry. "

"It isn't right to punish others for me just because I'm the princess!" Serena rubbed her eyes. "Why do we have to live this way? Will it always stay like this? Oh Mina…I miss him so much. It hurts, my chest hurts, make it stop."

"I know hurts. But the times will soon be changing princess. You must be strong for the earth, for the moon, and for Endymion. You must believe in him and you must believe in your love." Venus tried to reassure the princess. _" I can't make it stop Serena. But for now, this is all I can do for you." _ Venus thought to herself as she laid down hugging the sniffling princess. 

Even though Winter would no longer tend to the princess anymore, she wanted to set her heart at ease through this isolation from her prince. So, she asked Spring, the princess' new maiden, to have the princess write a letters to her prince and that Winter herself would deliver them to him. With that, the princess' heart grew more in hope and joy once again, and so she lay out on her bed and wrote her most heartfelt letter to her prince. 


	4. 

CHAPTER FOUR  ****

CHAPTER FOUR 

THE SILENT NIGHT

Winter said her last good-byes to her life on the moon and descended to the Earth one night. She sneaked into through the gardens bypassing her princess' sacred abode. While she was there, she'd attempt to discover anymore truth regarding the rebels attempting to overthrow the Kingdoms. 

Disguised as a mere servant, she made her way among the knights with her most alluring ways, each time she'd cautiously engage them in a seductive conversation hoping for any clues to the rebels identities. She was cautious as to where and whom she engaged with to avoid running into the prince or his personal guard.

Winter had learned from the conversations she'd overhear from the knights and the gossip from the other ladies around the kingdom, that some of the knights didn't all agree with the ways the King and the Prince were leading the world to a new era. They didn't believe in true universal peace as the King and Prince did. They feared being unprotected through this disarmament against outside forces that would want to abolish this kind of peace. On top of which many got bored to only resolving village disputes and yearned to unleash their primitive instincts in a real battle.

Furthermore, many men and many soldiers feared their own livelihood. For the Prince and the King had let many men go from the service to gain the trust and alliance of other Kingdoms seeking pacifism as well. They were afraid any one of them would be let go too. Those other kingdoms had all looked to the Triode Kingdom as a symbol of peace and nonetheless believed that they should be the first ones to let their arms down. Many kingdoms after that followed their example and decreased the number of their warriors as well. 

During her life on earth, one of those knights Winter had met in the kingdom was a young knight by the name of Odin. The kingdom had allowed him in order to train him to protect the prince's soon bride to be, as soon as he announced her. It was said he came from a faraway kingdom that was destroyed during the Peace Wars. The King found him highly skilled at a young age. He seemed like one who had seen many battles and because the prince only wanted the best for his bride, he was accepted to be trained to guard the prince's new bride. 

The young man was quiet, spoke only when spoken to or when the occasion required him to. His disattachment from the other knights had aroused Winter's curiosity, even though the other ladies warned her against him. Some claimed he was hard to approach and some say he had scared them forcefully away on purpose and that later he laughed maniacally at them. 

One night, as she was walking past the doors of the stables, she observed him tending to his horse. She stopped and just stood there watching him. He had dark brown hair pulled back in a ponytail that went pass his shoulder. The rest was a mane of bangs and dark blue eyes that beamed at the white stallion beauty before him. His hand gently caressed the white silky mane. She leaned her head against the doorway and rested her shoulder on it as she watched wrapping the cloak tighter around her bare neck. When it creaked, all at once his friendly expression changed from his stallion to a cold stare at her. 

Winter gasped, "Oh!" She panicked, " Begging your pardon sir, I didn't mean to stare. I shall leave immediately." She had started to turn, but paused momentarily.

"WAIT!" He called out to her.

She turned to face him in the distance. He began stepping away from his stallion and walked in her direction. As he approached her, she noted how those dark blue eyes were beckoning for her attention. When he stopped before her he said not a word but glared at her. He then looked up and down her, then slowly stepped aside. As she walked forward, she heard him shutting the doors behind her. 

She walked forward toward the white stallion he was tending before she interrupted him away. As she reached out to touch his face the stallion started backing away slowly. 

"Wing!" She felt her spine curl instantaneously as he bellowed out huskily from behind her. The stallion stopped. She then felt Odin's hand grab her left one as he reached her arm out onto Wing's mane. It felt like cool silk. She closed her eyes and let him hold her hand there just for a moment. When she opened her eyes, she smiled up at the lovely steed, "Hello Wing. My name is Winter", she replied softly. Wing's head started bobbing up and down and neighing.

"He's accepted you." He said dropping his hand to his side. She looked to meet his gaze on her. "For now", he replied sternly. As she turned back to the stallion she dropped her hand down and her head. As she turned to face him she reached up toward her cloak and let it drop of her shoulders to the ground. She grabbed the ruffles of the sleeves of her dress and began pulling them down simultaneously. "No!" He said coldly as his hands caught hers on her dress. "You don't have to do that", he continued a bit gentler. 

She looked up curiously from his armor to his cobalt eyes peering at her from behind his mane. "You are not like the others." She replied softly as she lifted the sleeves of her dress over her shoulders. He stepped around her to pick the cloak she had dropped and proceeded to place it on her shoulders

"Look who's talking. Are you not afraid I will kill you?" He asked.

"You don't seem like the kind to kill without a cause." Is all she said as she wrapped the cloak tighter around her. 

"What if I have a cause to kill you?" He swiftly emerged before her again. 

"So that is why you let me in. You know whom I really am don't you? They sent you to kill me." She sighed as she looked down. "I live a pitiful existence. I guess it doesn't really matter when I die."

"Actually, it matters quite a bit. But I'm not with whoever 'them' is." He replied as he lifted her chin to his glare. 

"Who are you then?" she asked. 

"I'm a knight sworn to protect whomever the prince will choose to be his bride and his majesty. Who else am I supposed to be?" he asked her with a questioning look.

"Forgive me. I made mistake. I shall leave now." As she turned away from his hold he grabbed her roughly by her fleeing arm. 

"I did not give you permission to leave!" He shouted.

Winter turned back in shock and narrowed her eyes in confusion at Odin._ What the hell does this guy want? _ She felt a slight panic ran through her mind. She felt that same feeling again like before though slightly mixed with apprehension, whenever she'd look at the prince. _No! Not again. I will not be weak before a man! _

"You can ask me to stay!" She growled equally back at him. "You do not command me to stay! No matter if the prince handpicked you himself! " Her dark green glare insultingly spouted.

"You will stay here with me." He insisted forcefully.

"Here? In the stables? Why?" She finally asked perplexed.

"I do not want to give others anymore reason to think I am anymore conspicuous than I already made myself." He said with a serious tone.

"Well, you do stand out." She looked at him somewhat amused and crossed her arms. "People wouldn't have any reason to be suspicious of you if you tried to blend in with the rest of society like the rest of us. You are silent, hard to approach your eyes always cold and distant. Your daily regimen may last all day and you never challenge any of the other men. There are quite a few that are itching to fight you one on one. You never initiate any conversations nor do you feast with any of them. To say nothing of all the lovely girls who turn pale and run the opposite direction at the sight of you. The only woman you ever make eye contact with is her majesty. You talk more with your horse than you do with normal people." She responded trying not to sound too sarcastic about the whole situation. She tried to suppress the urge to laugh, but somehow she could tell it wasn't working, because Odin just continued to look at her grin annoyingly. 

"I have one duty, to protect the princess. I have no time for useless chatter. You can pretend. Can't you?" He glared his prussian blue eyes down at her. 

"As you wish." She simply replied feeling that it was better to let him have this victory. Some battles you just had to loose to gain more ground, she reasoned.

"Come." He led her around Wing to a corner of haystacks were they sat down in silence. 

During the night, the mysterious stranger did not speak much and they sat mostly in silence. But it was one of those comfortable silences. He asked her to come back again the next night. Through the many nights she would return to the stables to visit with Odin as he requested. Each time, he never touched her but merely sat in silence mostly and upon departure, he'd thank her. 

He began speaking more and she would as well. They began by speaking mostly of the situation of the kingdom. To find more of his past, she felt she needed to reveal a bit of herself first to gain his trust so he'd reveal more of himself. She told him she really wasn't part of the kingdom and had come recently after being banished from her own for failing in her duties. He just sat quietly, then said he was a lone traveler himself. He came from a distant country, he'd say. That he was a lone warrior seeking to correct the wrongs of the past and that by learning to protect the symbol of peace was his way of redemption.

"So you know who the prince's new bride will be?" She asked him.

"I do. As well as her Kingdom." He answered as he shot her a quick glance through his brown bangs out of the corner of his eyes. 

"Oh, I see." Winter softly spoke underneath her breath as she turned back to study her feet. _Maybe this isn't a good idea. This guy probably knows who I am after all. Damn. Who are you stranger? _ Her mind raced in panic. But she pressed on determined to expose the ones threatening the Kingdom. Even if it was this handsome stranger._ I won't let another man affect me. I am not involved!_


	5. 

CHAPTER FIVE ****

CHAPTER FIVE

THE PEACE WARS

It was between these conversations with Odin, that she learned more of what has been going on Earth while she'd been living on the Moon. Apparently, although peace had reigned for hundreds of years, about ten years ago, a great battle called the Peace Wars took place that claimed the lives of many soldiers and families. 

Odin explained that the Triode Kingdom for a long time sought a peaceful means to guide the world and for a long time, they successfully had. However, a few less wealthy states and countries became dissatisfied with the ways of the Triodes. They claimed the Triodes frequently ignored their cries for help when they needed it, especially when they saw with their own eyes how their own people's needs was never met. Furthermore, the citizens felt oppressed at times by the knights of the Triodes during their many "inspections", but always felt it better to do nothing and let them be to avoid further conflict. 

But the villagers and small town citizens finally had enough one day and decided they wanted to rule themselves and not be governed by a higher power any longer. The Triodes, however, pleaded that they weren't there to rule, but to guide them and that only together through unity can all live in peace. But the small country claimed independence regardless of the Kings diplomatic efforts to avoid bloodshed. Not to long afterwards, a few neighboring ones did as well, and thus, for the next several years the Peace Wars would require men to once again to loose their life in order to maintain the peace that had reigned for so long. 

Winter looked away for a moment at Wing as he tugged at a piece of hay. She felt it hard to breathe all of a sudden and something heavy tugged at her heart. _I had no idea these things went on down here. I wonder if the Queen knew. _She looked up at the vaulted roof where a skylight had been opened for the night. She looked at the bright moon through it thoughtfully. _Did you know about this, Queen Serenity? What happened? Why did this happen on Earth? If the moon citizens work together with the Queen to protect the earth from darkness, how could this have happened? _But Odin sensed her confusion and sudden frustration and sat up on his elbow. She looked down at him trying to read her. "I'm alright, please continue."

"Hn.." is all he said as he leaned back down on the haystack his hands behind his head. 

After the battles had ceased and blood had been shed, all the kingdoms began the painful process of dealing with the aftermath war left behind. That is when she learned of the other knights and warriors of other nations let go after the Peace Wars. 

Odin explained that many of these former knights and warriors of other nations found a new way of life through other means and was more than glad to throw down their weapons for it. Some found it through agriculture, some became travelling merchants, and others settled down and became farmers. Still, a few of the elder ones, who retired, became advisors to the royal courts of kingdoms around the world. They often taught their young ones about the lessons their early years of bloodshed had taught them. 

However, with their kingdoms destroyed, a few of these lost warriors who were abandoned were young men with no families, no homes, and no pasts to return to. They were lone travelers who sought other means of living that contradicted the Triode Kingdom's beliefs of peace. They were a notorious threat and often would steal and kill to maintain their secrecy. The lower class citizens were their frequent targets but occasionally they'd treat themselves to a higher-class dish, mostly as a means of competition between each other. 

Some would take several houses in one night and work in teams. Several of them went as far as taking down a whole carriage and the horsemen carrying a couple of daughters of an overlord, raping and mutilating them, then stole their valuables and feasted afterwards. Kidnapping-ransoms were not uncommon either except most of the time after the ransom had been claimed, the victim was often found killed, again, to maintain the secrecy of the identity of the perpetrators. The outcast warriors would do anything to maintain their survival and lifestyle. 

They are the ones who posed the most serious threat to total peace by continuing to lead their violent ways to sustain their livelihood simply because they just didn't know any other way to or chose not to. 

But they were few in numbers who led an inconspicuous life, easily undetected. Because many were still in their teens, they blended in easily and unnoticed with the lower class street rats. But citizens quickly shunned those that were revealed and many were often sought out and stoned or beaten to death. The King and Prince saw no real threat from these warriors since their numbers were small and spread throughout the world and the citizens seemed to prefer dealing with those rebels themselves. Isolated fires is all the Triodes saw them as. Taking any militaristic action would contradict their beliefs of pacifism. 

But to these lone warriors, they called it "False peace" because they believed they were a living example of it. They knew their way of life was unorthodox. Nonetheless, they felt compelled to live that life because they were being cast aside and forced not only to live in a world that didn't want them but being forced to live a life they didn't know how to live. It was their way of protesting this "false peace" and letting know the higher powers they were still alive.

"You mean how to live a life outside the battlefield?"  
She asked one night when they were having a discussion.

"How to define their life without it." He completed her thought. 

"This is very interesting. Tell me more Odin." She begged. She was really getting into these stories Odin would tell her. She almost began forgetting about her feelings for the prince himself if it wasn't for her duty to deliver those letters to him. 

"As you wish." He replied indifferently. 

Odin made the astonishing connection that it wasn't a mere coincidence that after the Peace Wars, the couple small countries that originally fought against the Triodes were still left standing afterwards and it was those same ones who destroyed the homes of these lone warriors early on. Orphaned since they were toddlers, many of these tyrant killers were collected and stolen away and trained into service for the war. After the Peace Wars however, these very same countries and states would later abandon them.

The Triode Kingdom, had successfully won and still maintained its supremacy as the leaders of their world. They made a peace decree to the couple small countries to throw down their weapons and join the rest of the world in a move towards peace. The two small countries left, mournfully obliged after seeing with their own eyes how for one moment in time, their hands tarnished the world's once unblemished history. All the other representatives and diplomats of the other nations who had stayed out of the bloodshed, equally obliged with the Triodes and a world council was quickly established so each nation could address their issues equally.

"Odin? If this war took place ten years ago, and if these warriors were stolen and trained for service as children, then they would still have to have been kids after the wars ended, right?" Winter looked at him with confusion.

"Children are rarely suspected and easily dismissed. These kingdoms sought out the most agile and well-developed boys and they went through training day and night. Most were used to steal supplies or sabotage the offensive sides. But some of these children were trained to infiltrate kingdoms as servants and assassinate the opposing leaders. " Odin explained as he played with a piece of hay in his mouth.

"Odin, can I ask you a question?" Winter had looked off to the side away from his eyes hoping he wouldn't read too much into her question.

"No, you may not." He replied coldly.

"Of course." She couldn't explain it, but the more she spent time with Odin, the more she felt like a little girl fumbling over herself. She hated herself for feeling so weak, especially around men. Men like Odin.

Odin explained that many of these lone warriors resented the Triode kingdom's move later because everyone else followed their example. To cover the mistakes of the past, the homelands ended up betraying the very same warriors they had forced onto the battlefield in the first place. Someone had to be blamed and punished, therefore, the kingdoms years later, sought out these young killers for the village massacres instead and executed them or shunned them from all of society justifying it as their way of cleaning up the pollutants. 

Through their travels, some of these warriors also witnessed the harshness and force some of these smaller kingdoms, which were claiming to be pacifist, continued to rid their nations of troublemakers. Some went as far as forcing mandatory searches of certain homes on a regular basis, suspecting citizens of aiding them and questioning them about it with force, or some of these knights simply used their position get whatever they wanted. 

These lone warriors didn't believe that this Kingdom was powerful enough to control the actions of every man on earth such as some of those other kingdoms. They were seeing history being repeated all over again in their very eyes upon other helpless towns and cities. 

Although she wouldn't ask him, Winter pondered whether Odin, in fact, was one of these lone warriors, or whether he was just a mere knight passing on stories passed on to him from the other knights. 

But Odin confessed he didn't like the fact either that the King's knights were not unified in their mind and hearts with their own King. Odin said to Winter once, that that was their weakness and if the other knights did not unify their thoughts with the King, the entire Kingdom will be doomed to fall at the mercy of its own men. That is why his kingdom ended up getting sacrificed, Odin confessed. Because the people of his kingdom did not all support the cause they were fighting for.

"I'm sorry, Odin. That is so sad. Oh, forgive me, please continue." She looked away from his eyes and focused upon a small lantern hanging far up a wooden column. The flame flickered wildly against a sudden draft, and then, it extinguished.


	6. 

CHAPTER SIX ****

CHAPTER SIX

A COOL WINTER IN THE NIGHT

Some of the knights of the Triode Kingdom yet believed that the world needed a strong militaristic force in order to achieve unity while at the same time defending their planet against forces trying to rise up against their Kingdoms, such as these tyrant killers. Although, the knights saw them as nothing more than as an annoyance, they feared rebels such as these did more harm then anything else did. They believed a strong planetary militaristic force would make people think twice about rising up against their kingdoms or any outside forces wanting to take advantage of Earth's fine resources, like so many years ago.

But many of the men simply reasoned that the prince and the king just wanted to bury that part of human nature that loves to fight and those avoiding to confront that part of humanity are just as guilty as those who cause conflicts. Their philosophy was that only through conflicts could man truly be strengthened. Furthermore, without any outside threats, many of the young men had never been in a real battle and their warrior instincts were slowly burning inside of them. 

It was also rumored that the prince had been courting a young lady from a faraway Kingdom. It is said this kingdom holds great power and the prince would soon announce his engagement to the young princess. This union would allow that kingdom to influence the actions of the Triode Kingdom and guide all the planetary kingdoms to world peace through their shared ideology of pacifism. 

One of the prince's closest guards by the name of Kunzite, was one of the leading forces behind this secret society. Unknown to the prince himself, Kunzite, had his suspicions about this New Kingdom and its identity. Although he was loyal to his prince, his rising conflict in his ideals often found him in many disagreements and heavy discussions with his majesty.

"Your majesty, a small kingdom north of our borders witnessed more of the rebels around their villages. " Kunzite had approached the prince as soon as he received a letter from the village representative of the sightings. "The people are passive and afraid. They aren't strong enough to stand up against these rebels and they seek our protection." 

"I will go and resolve the matter at once." Prince Endymion commanded.

"Your majesty, it could be a trap. These rebel warriors might be just trying to get your attention to assassinate you. They may be in league with their King as well." Kunzite warned.

"Kunzite…" The prince sighed as shook his head back and forth, "…nonsense. They are small in numbers and have nothing to gain by killing me. Why must you fight me on everything? Furthermore, my father personally opened discussion with that King some time ago and they sought a peaceful alliance with us. That kingdom is now prosperous and their people happy, why would they want to destroy our home that provides their peace?"

"Forgive me your majesty for thinking otherwise, but peace isn't handed to you on a silver platter, people must fight for it. I am merely concerned for you majesty and our kingdom. You should at least send out execution orders immediately for these rebels." Kunzite suggested.

The prince began getting a bit agitated at Kunzite's suggestion and raised his voice, "We are heading towards peace, Kunzite. To act in a violent way now will only contradict our beliefs. Besides, there is no longer any need for senseless battles!" The prince sighed and looked more warmly at his friend, "Kunzite, if we are going to have peace we have to stop fighting each other." The prince then had decided to allow Kunzite to join him on his journey to this village to ease his nerves and to show him his true intentions and that the kingdoms were not at all secretly hostile like Kunzite felt. 

All the while Winter was still in conflict with the feelings she had for the prince while at the same time making regular visits to her mysterious knight. To avoid direct contact with Prince Endymion, she'd place the scroll next to a white rose underneath the same tree the princess and him would meet. In turn, he'd leave a letter for the princess with a red rose for the princess and she'd deliver it to Spring who'd meet her on earth in a cave in a nearby mountain. 

" How is the princess?" One night Winter asked Spring.

"Oh the princess glows now whenever she receives the letters! What a sweet romance they share." Spring's eyes glittered as she spoke excitedly. "But, she has not spoken of you since-."

"As it should be! She must forget me, as must you." Winter interrupted the shocked emerald-eyed maiden. 

"You've been her friend as long as her guardian soldiers have. You are highly spoken of among the servants. Everyone envied you while you waited on the princess. Your strength and courage, and love for the princess will never be forgotten.

"They told us you caused the princess' sorrow and failed in your duties. But that is all they said. I know there is more to the truth. I confess that I admire you myself. But I know I will never equal to you."

Winter stared out of the opening of the cave into the sea of stars. "I guess then there are two of us. I don't know whom this person is you describe." She turned her dark hazel eyes at Spring and sneered, "I am nothing. You must forget me."

Spring felt something catch in her throat at the harsh words. But she cleared her throat and quietly replied, "Yes ma'am. I shall go now." She bowed down and fled from the cave with the scroll and rose in her hands. Winter just stood and glared outside into the darkness where Spring had just disappeared. 

A few nights later, the prince bided his time behind a tree hoping he'd be able to catch the princess who he thought was placing the letters down for him. But it was a surprise to him when he saw Winter had been the one placing the letters underneath the tree. The prince had always felt uneasy around Princess Serena's maiden, especially the way she'd look at him. He could tell behind her eyes she was fighting something back, and when he saw her placing the rolled letter below the tree as she eyed him in the same way again, it confirmed his suspicions. 

"How could you?" The prince slithered out from behind the bushes and attacked Winter coldly. But Winter was thrown back and confused to the prince's attack at her. "After everything you were for the princess. She trusted you with her heart!"

"What are you saying?" she asked shockingly throwing her wide eyes at the knight prince, "you think I wrote all those letters? I am nothing like her majesty. I won't deny that I do not share emotions that the princess has for your highness. But, I did not write those words. I could never write such pureness that comes from her majesty's heart. I am nothing compared to that person in those letters." She looked upon him trying to avoid his dark eyes.

But the prince moved quickly toward her, and Winter had quickly stepped back but not quick enough where he grabbed her arm and pulled her in. "Look at me in the eyes, and tell me you love your Princess with all your heart!"

Winter felt uneasy and attempted to free herself of his hold, but he grabbed her by both of her arms and shock her, "Tell me!" he shouted sternly and narrowed his hateful eyes at her. 

Winter looked into his deep blue eyes and she felt herself weaken. All she's tried to suppress began welling in her eyes to the point that it would make her faint. Her face felt hot and in defeat she eased her expression somewhat sadly, "I am not the princess' maiden any longer, your highness. I am no longer the one to serve her this way. You see, my mind is fighting against what I know to be right to where my heart is concerned. I did not ask for it to happen, nor did I embellish in it. I fought it hard. I had to be cold and distant so she…" she paused and regained her strength before continuing, "… or you wouldn't become aware of my feelings. I am nothing like the princess therefore I do not deserve her happiness or love. But do _I _love the princess or do I envy the princess? Pick one." And that was all she said. 

Up until then, it was the only time she'd allow herself to show her weakness before anyone, especially a man. This would make her stronger, she reasoned. It had to be done at least now it is in the open. Winter felt a sense of relief all of a sudden, that the she would no longer have to carry the burden alone deep inside her heart.

The prince released his hold of her and backed off. He started to turn away from the woman when he stopped midway and glared back down at her. He felt a sudden sense of rage burn inside of him. A heated conversation with Kunzite earlier in the day had agitated the prince and he felt a slight rage boil to the surface once again. Though as much as he wanted to beat any moral sense into his fellow comrade, he would not dare attack one of his own men. It was against the code. 

His mind was clouded, confused, those hazel eyes behind that dark wavy hair refused to part with his. She still looked upon him with such desire, how dare she? His heart burned for his princess, and he would accept no substitutions. Suddenly he felt his left arm raise across his chest. He kept it there digging his nails into his palm, gritting his teeth and groaning as her eyes slowly closed. Then, with a quick swift motion, it flew across that pale cheek.

The prince fumed as he pointed down at her in that same betrayed look, "I want you to remember that, each time you think about betraying your princess, or me! I will not be so kind next time!" the prince coldly replied and turned away. 

Winter just stood in shock and lowered her head in shame allowing the sting on her cheek to throb in a slow pain. 

That night when she went to visit Odin her head hung down, her face partially covered by her long tresses. He shut the stable door and turned narrowing his prussian eyes suspiciously at her. He swiftly picked up the pace behind her and grabbed her by the arm turning her to him. 

She gasped, startled at his action and tried to wriggle out of his tight grasp. But his other hand firmly reached for her chin. He jerked her head away as he looked upon the slight discoloration on her cheek and blood on her lip. 

The lines in his forehead deepened his dark frown at her. Then, an unfamiliar voice resonated from the fuming knight in an almost evil tone. "Who did this to you?" He demanded as if she had become his property, like his stallion.

It all sent a sense of alarm and urgency all throughout Winter. She was glad now he turned her away from him. She knew now coming tonight was a bad idea, why didn't she listen? "It is nothing, just my own carelessness. Let me be." She begged softly, "please."

Odin released her slowly, though rather reluctantly at first. He backed up slowly and turned reaching for a rag then dunking it in a close tank of water. His fingers twisted the poor rag viciously draining the excess fluid out. He placed the damp rag in her hand not giving her even a look as he brushed by her. "Don't let it get infected."

She looked down at it and patted her cheek gently, "Thank you." 


	7. 

CHAPTER SEVEN ****

CHAPTER SEVEN

BLOOD ON THE DUNGEON FLOOR

In the days that followed, it was decided that both kingdoms could no longer afford to maintain the age-old silence that has kept both their worlds isolated from one another. King Endymion and Queen Serenity secretly met underground deep below the Triode castle. It was a secret meeting unknown to everyone including the King's immediate advisors. Everyone, that is, except for the crown prince himself, four of his elite guards, and the four sailor warriors. 

The King and Queen agreed that the matter must be resolved quickly. The King was concerned that the citizens of his kingdom were beginning to feel uneasy about his order to seal off the borders. He did not like creating a threatening environment, but he wanted to show his people that the safety of the Kingdom and his people was his topmost priority. 

So, first they needed to determine which kingdom was being threatened, or whether it was both. But first, the Queen wanted to earn the King's trust, therefore she has taken it upon herself to tell the King the truth about his son's death.

"You see, your majesty, it was one of my own people that had killed your son. I was not aware our children were meeting in secret. Although we hold pacifist ideals, we will defend our kingdom if must be. Our sole duty is guard the Earth against dark forces, but we do not seek out these forces on our own. I did not order anyone to take the life of your son, nor would I order the death of any earth citizen, it is not our way. Until today, the laws that forbid earth citizens and moon citizens to communicate may have caused this person to fear for the safety of my daughter and your son.

" I will accept their actions on their behalf but do not punish our children or their future. I know there are no words to express to you how sorry I am except to assure you that the Moon Kingdom will cooperate with yours to bring this matter to a speedy resolution."

"Who is this person that killed my son?" the King politely demanded.

The Queen lowered her head as she softly replied. "They fled before their punishment could be served. They served… the princess." She lifted her head again and looked at the King. " We were able to confiscate one item from him before he disappeared, an arrow. We are unsure whose rightful owner it was, whether it belonged to the killer, or the one who was killed. However, our people were able to discover some interesting things about it." The Queen carefully replied.

"May I see this arrow?" the King asked.

"Of course. Venus!" The Queen ordered.

"Caution, your highness. It is coated with a lethal poison. Hold it with this cloth." Venus replied as she handed him the cloth cradling the weapon 

"Yes" the King replied as he examined the arrow inside the cloth Sailor Venus had placed in his hands. It was then that he recognized the small initials at the base of it, "this was his, Prince Micah's. He insisted on making his own arrows. I never understood why, until now." The King paused and lowered his head as he placed the arrow on his lap. Then he spoke up softly as if in shock, "My son was trying to kill Endymion?"

The prince lowered his head as his face turned white all of a sudden. His realization turned to remorse at his recent actions against Winter. She might be this fugitive who may have tried to protect him and his princess from near death. Yet at the same time, his feelings were clouded with anger upon the fact if it was she, she may have killed his youngest brother. It was a simple deduction really, she was there that night. Why didn't he think of it sooner? But, if she did kill Micah, she may have tried to kill him and Serena out of sheer jealousy, instead.

The prince felt ill at the confusion in his mind and almost passed out if it wasn't for Kunzite who had placed his hand on his shoulder and nodded in concern. Endymion looked over to his side at Kunzite and nodded down to confirm he was alright. Surely there could have been a better way, the prince reasoned.

Not too far behind him, Kunzite looked to the prince and gave him a silent reassurance of strength that he would personally see to it these killers would suffer as his brother did. Kunzite kept his expression firm upon the conversation the Queen and the King shared, but his mind raced of fury_, "There is a spy among my men. I'm sure of it," _He thought._ "How else could this Queen have been able to obtain that arrow? I personally held Micah's cold dead flesh in my arms. I picked up all of his arrows and his bow off of the grass and sealed them, myself! How could it have ended up with them?"_

"Or he was trying to kill my daughter, or both." The Queen answered the King's question. " This union would unite our kingdoms. Perhaps there are more people than we realize who know of our children and feel uneasy about the results their union might bring? He may not have acted on his own. If there are people who want to assassinate our children, they will try again."

The King still felt uneasy about the whole situation and this person who came from the Moon and killed his son. " The only way another assassination attempt was to happen upon your daughter or my son is if both were present at a gala function to announce their engagement as a symbol of peace throughout our worlds. Perhaps it is time to abolish the old ways. Anyone who would want to kill our children will try then to prevent our two kingdoms from joining. 

"Perhaps we can bring these killers to us, and catch your fugitive as well. Since neither one of us truly knows whether it was my son or your assassin attempting to kill our children, then you won't mind if we serve their execution as well. That is how you will serve your punishment and they will serve their punishment for the murder of my son. Although it goes against my own personal beliefs, I would rather give them a lifelong imprisonment then a swift execution. However, the King and his children belong to the people therefore it should be my people to serve their judgement. That is what they will decide. I assure you.

"If our soldiers were to catch the rebels attempting to assassinate our children, I would regain the confidence of my people and you would gain confidence in yours, as well as mine. Furthermore, if we were to execute these killers before everyone, the feelings towards the execution would unite their hearts and our two kingdoms. It would also set our people at ease about any apprehensions they may have about this union of your son and my daughter. It would also set an example for anyone else in the future trying to bring down our two kingdoms ever again."

The Queen looked upon the King with sadness as she replied to his suggestion, "It isn't our way to serve punishment in this manner. We are people of peace and forgiveness. I love my daughter, King Endymion, I would love for nothing more than her happiness, and the happiness of that of my people." The Queen apprehensively replied.

But the Queen also knew that the day of darkness was soon at hand. Deep below the castle she could smell a faint aura of blood in the air emanating from the dungeons. She knew that the dark ones would soon come to judge all of them for breaking the sacred laws. A great battle was on the horizon and the Queen knew this union might yet give them the hope they need. To not just defend their kingdom against the Negaverse, but win against the ones that would soon come to judge all of them with their demons and destroy their world once again like they did so many centuries ago. "But perhaps, together we will be stronger." The Queen said out loud in confidence.

With that, the Queen and the King agreed and shook each other's hands. The Queen looked away at Venus beckoning her approval. At that Venus bowed and knelt before the Queen, "It shall be done, King Endymion, Queen Serenity. Our Kingdoms will bring peace to the people of our world once again." And with that, the sailor soldiers knelt before her as did the crown prince and his four soldiers.


	8. 

CHAPTER EIGHT ****

CHAPTER EIGHT

CHIVALROUS RIVALRY

While Princess Serena was excited at the thought of seeing her prince again, the Sailor Warriors worried behind the sidelines as they made their preparations and examined the best way to protect the princess, while at the same time allowing the killer out.

The King's court also began arrangements for the ball. While Kunzite lead the Prince's knights in security measures during the ball. As far as the princess' own guard, Prince Endymion personally took the time to train Odin himself.

"Your fighting skills and reflexes exceed that of Kunzite. That is why I chose you. That and you seem like the kind less likely to fall for my Serena. You are a true warrior, Odin. But don't tell him that." The prince smirked at Odin as he replaced the sword back in its resting-place. 

He paused as he eyed the long slender blade glistening in the evening sunrays next to his own. He sighed as he reached out to touch it. He closed his eyes firmly trying to shut the painful memory out of his mind. His focus right now had to be upon the princess. He couldn't let even a momentary weakness such as this one get by tonight. But just for now for this moment, away from everyone and his duties, he would allow it. _Micah_. His youthful laughter that echoed in his mind at the last time he remembered Micah shouting in victory after their last duel together, just days before that fateful night.

__

"I have finally beaten you Endy! We shall soon see who the better man is! " He gleed with an air of sarcasm _as he reached out his arm down towards Endymion who was still trying to process the last five seconds around the dancing stars in his head._

"You may have beaten me with your sword young squire, but there is more to being a man than outwitting your elder brother with your new sword tricks." The prince smirked at his teen brother who proceeded to dust the dirt of Endymion's back.

" I'd like to think that strength of ones mind has far better chances of keeping one alive than the strength of ones arm. Why? Are you challenging me again Endymion, in another field? Do tell, I am anxious to see how else my elder brother intends on humiliating himself before his younger and may I add, much better looking brother." Micah mischievously focused his violet eyes through the sun glare at Endymion. 

Although he was only but fifteen, Micah had already grown to Endymion's height, yet still kept a boyish frame and had yet to develop in his arms and torso. Unlike Endymion's nineteen-year frame with muscles filling his entire body, showing more that he defiantly was closer to maturing to a man than Micah was. Furthermore, Micah had acquired his father's wavy hair unlike Endymion who prided his sleek straight tresses from having acquired them from his mother's long beautiful long dark hair. It gave Micah a somewhat bushy and unkempt look especially whenever he'd wear his shoulder length hair down. 

But somehow Micah seemed to prefer it that way much to Endymion's annoyance that often had to heed him to tie it neatly back if he ever wanted to attract the ladies. But Micah was nowhere near as classy as his elder brother was and he freely admitted it, especially whenever the King would ask Micah why he could never be like his elder brother. But Micah had somehow had gotten used to his bushy head of hair and his mischievous grin and he purposefully kept it that way as his way of distinguishing himself from his elder brother. He reasoned that most ladies, even the highly noble ones, preferred a man with a hint of roughness even danger to him, even though they'd never admit it to anyone or themselves. 

Endymion just smiled back at Micah and placed his hand on Micah's shoulder and leaned closer in "Well we couldn't call it a challenge exactly considering that in order for us to have a challenge we'd need the same goal to achieve. You see my 'oh-so better looking' brother, I have already achieved this goal. The most important one a man will ever have to fight for in his life."

"Is that right? Hmm…" Micah eyed his brother thoughtfully rubbing his chin with his thumb and index finger. "Well, well, well so you have finally found yourself a girl!" 

" How did you-? I haven't told-! " Endymion eyed Micah with a sheer expression of shock and bewilderment.

"You can hide it from Father, maybe even our dear Mother, though she's had her suspicions a lot longer just don't tell her I said anything." Micah pointed his finger firmly at Endymion with the other hand on his waist gleaming at his elder brother mischievously. "I may be younger, but I'm not dumber!" Micah's eyed Endymion playfully as he patted his elder brother on the back. When he let Endymion walk up further, he paused momentarily bending down resting his hands on his knees and let out a deep sigh. 

Endymion heard Micah taking a deep breath and he turned to see him leaning over himself, "Champion feeling weak of breath?" Endymion smirked.

Micah looked up through his long dark bangs and eyed Endymion almost disgustingly, "I'm fine, the air must not have agreed with me." He simply replied.

The prince's gaze focused back up at his hand clasping the blade of the sword. _Micah, how long did you know? How long were you waiting behind those bushes? I won' t believe my own brother meant to kill me out of sheer jealousy. You weren't like that Micah that wasn't your way. You were always happy and always playing practical jokes on the family. Was it all a façade? Did you put on a show on purpose to hide your true feelings? But now I know why you always outsmarted me, in battle and outside of it. Oh Micah, I'm sorry for not listening to you…sooner. I thought there would always be time…to say…I'm sorry. _At that moment when the prince was staring at his own hand, did he catch another sword being placed next to his own out of the corner of his eye. 

"Odin?" The prince looked at the bushy haired knight next to him. _So much like Micah_, the prince thought. _The way he looks at me now with those open eyes, just like Micah used to._ The wavy hair, he wore it the same way and his eyes, identical. But this serious stone look soldier next to him was a stark contrast to the mischievous and jovial young man Endymion always loved to hear whenever he'd be feeling down, just like the way he was right now. _I'm sure Micah would have something sarcastic to say right about now. _As the prince smiled weakly at Odin, that rock in his chest weighed him down, even now.

But Odin did not reply, just smirked at the remark the prince made about his own guard being weak to his own emotions. It gave Odin a sense of pride to have his emotion in check better than the prince's own guard did, better than the prince. As much as Odin wanted to respect the prince for that compliment, his conscience forbid him from it.

Yet at the same time he wanted to laugh out loud but had to suppress the urge to. The prince may not understand the amusing nature given the current situation. The thoughts ran through his head as he hung the sword next to the prince's. 

Odin himself wasn't very fond of this Kunzite and respected him even less mostly for his arrogant nature. He could tell the prince found this arrogant Kunzite as much of an annoyance at times as Odin frequently did himself. But this soldier had also many years with the prince, something Odin lacked, not that he really cared anyway. Odin wouldn't let anyone interfere in his objective, even if he was the prince's own guard or friend. If he became an obstacle, then he would have to be removed. That is how Odin reasoned it. 

The Prince continued in his speech to Odin as they turned and walked together, "Your only duty is to protect the princess at all cost, nothing more. If the perpetrator flees or retaliates, leave that to the others! Your job is to get her to safety is that understood? " The prince stopped and eyed the bushy haired youth before him. 

"Protect the princess at all cost. Understood, your majesty." Odin halted as well and stood before the majestic prince glaring at him indifferently. 

"Do you?" The prince looked at Odin questioningly. 

"I will protect her with my life from all outside perpetrators." Odin reassured the prince huskily. 

"Please do." The prince paused and lowered his head to eye the ground. He then softly began trying to push the ball of pain back down his throat. The prince knew that it should be him to be by his love to protect her, not this other man nearly his own age. After all isn't that what knights and warriors worldwide are sworn to protect, that which they love? But he's not a knight, he's the prince. A prince who has men of his own giving their life for him. "You are strong. Indeed, a true warrior Odin. She's-"

"I know." Odin interrupted monotonely, then gave, what the prince thought what looked like a faint smile. 

Odin looked into the Prince's eyes and for a moment bitterly cursed at himself internally as a mild sting filled his soul. _Damn! _He cursed at himself.

"You are dismissed. The princess will be arriving shortly. Be at the entrance fully uniformed in two hours!" The prince commanded.

"Your majesty, the killers may attempt an attack while she is in route to the function. I would prefer to be at the princess' side the moment she arrives on Earth and escort her personally." Odin stood firm as he replied.

"Hmm…," the prince looked back at Odin thoughtfully. " You have a very good point. Very well, Odin, you have my permission. Take several of the imperial guards with you. Zoisite, one of my elite guards will accompany you as well. The escort party is gathering even as we speak. They will leave before sundown. You best hurry." 

"Yes sir!" Odin nodded while walking back and then turned back hastily leaving the prince alone. _What a fool! _The youth smirked as he dashed for the stables to tend to Wing.

But when Odin returned to the stables to check on his white steed, he found someone else waiting for him.

"Winter," Odin glared at the long dark-haired woman caressing Wing's mane in the distance. He turned to shut the door and walked toward the cloaked woman. "I am going to make this really simple. I don't have time for useless chatter. "

"Yes I know. I have something I need to say as well." She sadly replied turning her dark-green eyes at him.

Odin began to speak, but his voice lost itself in the rustling of the stable noise as he noted the color of her eyes had changed from the usual light brown to a dark green. The crinkle between his eyes confirmed Winter's assertions that Odin was confused about something he observed about her. 

"What?" She asked suspiciously

"Your eyes." He commented huskily.

"Oh!" She breathed a sigh of relief as she looked down and smiled. "Hazel eyes change color with…" she paused and looked back up at his peering prussian blue eyes, "…our moods." She walked from behind Wing to the front of Wing's head. She could feel his warm breath tickling her neck. 

"I relieve you of your obligation. I no longer have a use for you." He began sternly almost with a faint tint of anger. But behind it she seemed to get the feeling that he was fighting hard to sound angry enough that it would alarm her. 

"Hmm…" she smiled at him.

"What is so funny?" He spouted at her insultingly.

"I came here to tell you the same thing. Especially since you'll be quite preoccupied from now on. But I also wanted to say 'Thank You', Odin for your kindness and for treating me like…" she forced her most confident tone of voice as she continued, "…like a lady. Even though I know the real reason you asked me to visit you." She refused to break before him. She wanted to show him that she was strong just like he was in his convictions. " Quite frankly, I don't know whether to hate you for it, or to respect you for it." 

Odin stood continuing his glare on her, unsure how to process all of the information he just heard. This wasn't part of the plan, although it was something he anticipated and had prepared for. Still, he had ended up engaging their entire discussions in political affairs and history. Something he never intended on doing but enjoyed it nonetheless. He mentally slapped himself for it. He'd never accept it and now was no exception. He was determined to rid himself of this weakness, this kindness that she claims he had given her. But at the same time he wasn't going to explain his action to her either. This confusion in his mind angered him even more.

After a long silence passed between them he replied coldly his expression growing darker, "So what do you think of me now, some kind of friend? I'm a soldier, nothing more, perhaps even less. I have no friends and I'd like to keep it that way. As I said before, I may still have reason to murder you, so don't count your blessings!"

"I'll keep that in mind. It is better this way, anyway." She turned around and wrapped her arms around Wing's neck burying her face into his silky mane, "Farewell Wing." Then she released his neck and turned around again to face Odin. As she was about to walk forward, something pushed her forcefully from the back, and spontaneously fell. But she didn't mean to fall into Odin's arms. What's more, and to his own surprise, he caught her. 

"I'm sorry," She replied as she raised herself from his arms and straightened her cloak, "Your horse seems to have a different opinion about us."

"Wing!" Odin put his hands on his waist and sneered shaking his head back and forth disapprovingly. The stallion raised his head and eyed his master revealing his teeth as he neighed over Winter's shoulder. If one could read behind an animal's expressions with the will of his mind, you could easily deduce Wing's joy of victory over his master on this particular occasion. 

"Farewell to you, Odin." With that she looked into his deep blue eyes one more time and then walked around him and out of the stables. 

Odin trailed her with his eyes then turned around to the entrance of the stables as she disappeared behind the doors. After a while Wing panted and stomped his hoof on the ground behind him. "Yes Wing, you made it pretty obvious you liked her." He stared out forward into the early evening dusk, then he mumbled softly, "Good show old friend." He turned back around to face his gallant steed. "I want to avoid eliminating anyone without attracting anymore attention than necessary. Fortunately, we won't have to worry about that this time." Wing reared his head again and neighed at his master, "Let's hoof it then!" He spouted impatiently as he began prepping Wing for the evening.   
  



End file.
